Love's Cold Embrace
by The Character's Death
Summary: Another angst-off to the amazing Princess Unicorn123! This comes in three parts, but all are very short and should be read back-to-back like a one-shot. Again, the same rules apply. The story with the most reviews after one week wins! So review, review, review! Or…I will come and find you. Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. *Complete*
1. Of Agony

**Okay! This comes as another angst-off to the amazing Princess Unicorn123! This comes in three parts, but all are very short. Part One of Three! And the song spread across all three chapters is "Butterfly, How Long It Takes To Die" by The Flaming Lips! So we begin the the decent into madness! Enjoy! Again, the same rules apply. The story with the most reviews after one week wins. So review, review, review! Or…I will come and find you.**

* * *

_If you've ever really seen the sun rise  
You will see how many times it tries  
If you've ever really seen the sun set  
You will see how long it takes to die_

There was so much blood. And the screams. The endless screaming. Chaos. Blood. Screaming. Even as he held her in his arms he didn't understand…what had happened. All he knew was it was his fault. He saw the look on Akito's face. That expression he had seen so many times before. He knew. He should have been faster. It was all his fault. As he held her close, watching every agonizing breath that past her lips, all he could feel was…nothing. He felt nothing. Numb. Gazing in her eyes, filled with confusion, fear, and pain, all he could do was rock her gently as the chaos continued around them. He could feel the life slipping from her as her eyes began to glaze over and her breathing grew more labored. The light left her azure eyes as they dilated to a sickening black, her body growing still as the last breath passed her pale lips in the sigh of his name.

"…Yuki…"

Trailing blood stained fingertips across her white cheek, every fiber of his being cried out in sheer agony…even as he remained in silence, just staring at her face. The only thing able to manifest itself out of the shock was a single tear as it made its way slowly down his cheek. Life had left them both.

* * *

**A/N: This three part story is inspired by A Soulless Poets work, the "Embrace Of" series: "Embrace of darkness," "Embrace of light," and "Embrace of insanity." Check them out. They are more than worth the read!**


	2. Of Grief

**Okay! This comes as another angst-off to the amazing Princess Unicorn123! This comes in three parts, but all are very short. Part Two of Three! And the song spread across all three chapters is "Butterfly, How Long It Takes To Die" by The Flaming Lips! We continue the decent into madness! Again, the same rules apply. The story with the most reviews after one week wins. So review, review, review! Or…I will come and find you.**

* * *

_You can see the butterfly has landed  
Landed on your prison plates, you're out  
You can feel it's trouble making a teardrop  
You will see how long it takes to fly_

Waking up in a sweat, his breath came in heavy gasps as every muscle in his body began to tremble. The silence was deafening. His nightmare had been so real…so…loud. The screams resonated in his mind as his ears rang from the sudden shock of a lack of noise. After all this time. And things were only getting worse, despite being under Hatori's care. Glancing at the window laced with chicken wire and bars, a slow sigh escaped his lips…the only sound in the darkness. Why was he still breathing…when it was all his fault. Hatori had promised him that with time…and the right cocktail of medications…that things would get better. That…he would be able to move on.

Moving on. That's all he really wanted to do. Move on…from this life. To be with her again. To see _her_ face, and not the grotesque phantom that plagued his nightmares. He had tied…and failed. Failed her. Failed to atone. He was still…alive. His very first attempt at taking his life had been too flashy. Too…dramatic. Mistaken as a cry for help that had landed him here. A psychiatric facility under constant surveillance. A fact that separated him from his ultimate goal… Being with her...

"…Yuki…" a voice whispered in the dark, making his whole body stiffen.

"…Hello?" He whispered cautiously, his voice sounding strange in the silence that surrounded him.

He waited…listening. So sure the voice had spoken his name. As the silence lingered, he found himself convinced that it had only been a figment of his imagination. A result of the concoction of medications and vivid dreams. But then he heard it again. Soft. So soft and gentle as it beckoned him to listen…begging for his attention.

"…Yuki…"

* * *

**A/N: This three part story is inspired by A Soulless Poets work, the "Embrace Of" series: "Embrace of darkness," "Embrace of light," and "Embrace of insanity." Check them out. They are more than worth the read!**


	3. Of Mortality

**Okay! This comes as another angst-off to the amazing Princess Unicorn123! This comes in three parts, but all are very short. Part Three of Three! And the song spread across all three chapters is "Butterfly, How Long It Takes To Die" by The Flaming Lips! So concludes our decent into madness! Again, the same rules apply. The story with the most reviews after one week wins. So review, review, review! Or…I will come and find you.**

* * *

_You can see the universe beginning  
Making all the sun and the sky  
You can see the universe is ending  
Making love darker than the night_

"Are you ready?" The voice came gentle and soothing…and no matter how many times he had heard it his heart still thrilled in exhilaration.

"Yes…" He whispered…feeling that he had never been more ready for anything in his entire life.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The voice responded in the dark…and a smile graced his lips at the concern carried in the undertone of the question.

"It was your idea after all…and you know…" He whispered in the silence. "You _know_ that all I want is to be with you…_forever_."

"…I know…" The voice came just above a whisper, the sheer warmth of it washing over him as he absorbed every word.

The plan had been perfect. Only _she_ could have thought of such a perfect solution. Ever since the first night she had come to him…he had known. Known that they would finally be able to be together. She came to him more frequently since the plan had been laid into action. Tongue his meds. Such a simple solution with an added side effect. The plan was perfect. Only she could have thought of it. And after all this time…after everything that had happened. She still wanted him. Forgave him. For everything. She loved him. And he loved her. And soon. Very soon. They would be together again.

He had enough pills now…sure that they would do the job. Taking the full contents of his fist into his mouth he swallowed it down, the smile spreading across his face. It wouldn't be long now. Such a beautiful plan. And then it happened. His muscles tightened so painfully that he cried out. Tears streaming down his face as panic swept over him. Where was she? He couldn't hear her anymore. Screaming her name through spasms he began to sob uncontrollably. Had she left him? He knew he was beyond her forgiveness…but he had hoped. Hoped that she still wanted him. But now there were only his screams to comfort him, and he didn't understand. It had been her idea.

* * *

**A/N: This three part story is inspired by A Soulless Poets work, the "Embrace Of" series: "Embrace of darkness," "Embrace of light," and "Embrace of insanity." Check them out. They are more than worth the read!**


End file.
